Emily Hawthorn
Emily Hawthorn was the protagonist in the Savior of Homeworld Series, a series of 3-4 novels having to Do with the events which lead to the founding of the Homeworld LDS Colony , the creation of Gaia Leviathan, Is connected to perhaps another book or two about Hell Colony . basic biography Emily was born on HomeWorld to a HomeWorld Native mother and a Scientist from Earth Named Sherman Hawthorn . Her older half-Brother Sherman believed to be someone from a prophesy, Because of a comment made to his other before Emily was born about her child being the Heir of Jethar Izeal sp? when Emily is very young they move to Kansas where Her Father works for the newly created alien studies program at KSU. [ around the same time that Jordan Kerrigan-Smith as there] When Emily is 16 and a senior Manhattan High School, an Unchosen Shapeshifter named Wikki stows away on her fathers Aircar and comes to find her, to convince her to return to HomeWord and take her place as the Heir of Jethar Izeal. She eventually discovers her father is creating a monster Leviathan and in trying to save the world from this monster seduces Daniel Hawthorn in order to create a physical body for Wikki so that he can become a chosen one rather than possess her body. They then pursue Leviathan , who Joins with Gaia, one of the founders of Hell Colony and becomes Gaia. THey cause him to depart to the far uninhabited part of the galaxy and they return to found the HomeWorld LDS colony, to protect the Unchosen from Gaia. Creation History She began as a tiny little practice sketch while I was trying to learn to draw Anime with Angie . She evolved as a character through a brief collaboration with a friend from DeviantArt Brokenbiskits and his character Ray Valentine. When the collaboration ended I rewrote her story to for the most part exclude Ray Valentine, as I did not want to deal with potential issue of ownership If I ever published this story. the Name Gaia came from the collaboration, and Emily's father being the creator of Gaia, but the Gaia of my story bears little resemblance to Ray Valentine's Gaia, as far as I know. Joshua was also created though indirect collaboration with the creator of Ray Valentine, and was at one point used to replace Ray in the story. Drawings of Emily The story of Emily by jadisofeternity.jpg Emily with sword again by jadisofeternity.jpg Blue haired Emily and wikki by jadisofeternity.jpg Emily with a sword by jadisofeternity.jpg Emily sketches by jadisofeternity.jpg First Emily sketch.JPG Many faces of Emily from DA .jpg Story sharing preveiw from DA.jpg EMily tries her wings from DA.jpg EMily tries differant hair colors from DA.jpg Emily wikki detail from wings pic DA.jpg EMily and wikki wings from DA.jpg EMily and WIkki on the wall from DA.jpg Daniel and EMily WIP digital color from DA.jpg Daniel and EMily sketch from DA.jpg Between world sketches.jpg Daniel and Emily kiss from DA.jpg Dance with me, Ray emily from DA.jpg Daniel and EMily at the Dr from DA.jpg Angry EMily position sketches from DA.jpg Category:Savior of Homeworld Category:Characters Category:Kansas Category:Protagonists Category:Emily Hawthorn